


we're all just fuck-ups, anyway

by mahwaha



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, F/M, Libra's living the orphanage dream, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahwaha/pseuds/mahwaha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grunting under her breath, Sully frowned before leaning against the counter. “I pushed her too hard yesterday and felt pretty bad about it. She got pissed when I told her to take time off, so we butted heads and decided to leave early. Not very mom-ly of me, I know.” Her sigh fell beneath the buzz of the coffee grinder and her eyes pinched shut. “Makes me wonder if I’m not messing her up already.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're all just fuck-ups, anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Because I have so many notes and so many feelings about a TG FE13 AU.

Kjelle, with her swollen pride and unshakable resolve, hadn’t complained while Sully carried her through the front door and straight to bed. Even as Libra followed after, peering over Sully’s shoulder, she hadn’t so much as stirred. He frowned and hovered, waiting for Sully to lay her down before helping shed shoes and straighten blankets. The effort stirred a yawn from Kjelle before she turned away, dark spikes of her hair smearing across the pillow. It had grown, like she had. 

Libra sighed.

“G’night, kid.” Sully ruffled Kjelle’s hair before reaching for him. Libra’s face softened, frown melting from the heat of her palm seeping into his forearm. He didn’t fight as she steered him back through the door. “C’mon. No point in talking here.”

“Would you like some coffee?” Libra offered. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d found himself in the kitchen at 4AM.

Sully nodded. “Please. I could use a drink after last night.” 

“What happened? I thought you’d gone camping.” 

“We did.” Sully dropped his arm to rake her hand back through her hair, the corner of her mouth tugging down. “But you know how it is. She’s a bull-headed girl who won’t take ‘no’ for an answer when it comes to getting her ass whooped.”

“At this hour?” Libra sighed again as he crossed into the kitchen, making a beeline for the cabinets. While he pulled a bag of beans from the high shelf, Sully fetched mugs to set out in front of the press.

“Nah. Well, kinda.” Grunting under her breath, Sully frowned before leaning against the counter. “I pushed her too hard yesterday and felt pretty bad about it. She got pissed when I told her to take time off, so we butted heads and decided to leave a day early. Not very mom-ly of me, I know.” Her sigh fell beneath the buzz of the coffee grinder and her eyes pinched shut. “Makes me wonder if I’m not messing her up already.”

Libra hummed, tipping the grounds into the press. “It’s easy to lose faith in ourselves when we make mistakes. I don’t think that makes us inept.” Fetch the kettle, fill it up. His fingers found the back of his neck, lingering beneath the sheet of his hair as he set the kettle to boil. “The children here love you. You inspire them. I think you inspire her, too.”

Behind him, Sully groaned. “You would say that. Those kids call me ‘boss’, not ‘mom’. Hell, Kjelle calls me ‘ma’m’. You’d make a better mom than me.” She pushed away from the counter to come up to Libra’s back, fingers toying with the ends of his hair. “Not even because you’re prettier. I mean,” she paused, tone dropping. “Sorry. You know.”

Libra smiled, hand falling. “I know. They treat me like a mother, though that hardly qualifies me.” When he turned to face her, Libra clasped her shoulders. She smelled of sweat and old blood, but it was the furrow in her brows that pulled at his heart. “It takes a lot of work to raise children, but just as much love. You’re more than capable of providing both. If you need help, I’m here. So are the others.”

Shoulders slumping beneath the press of his thumbs, Sully tucked Libra’s hair behind his ears. “Yeah, yeah. Leave it to the Father to absolve my worries about sucking too hard.” Her tight expression gave way to a smirk when she met his eyes. “Does that mean you’re volunteering to weigh in the next time she wants kagune practice?”

“Mm, I’m not entirely sure. I’ve been told that I should act more selfishly.” The corners of Libra’s eyes crinkled with his smile.

Sully snorted. “Says the guy waking up at ass o'clock to let me in. That reminds me. I left our bags out front.” As Libra’s eyebrows rose, Sully held up a finger between them. “I’ll put everything away. You don’t have to lift a finger.”

“I’m afraid it’s too late for that.” Drinking in Sully’s scrunched nose and pursed lips, Libra slid his hands into the crooks of her elbows. “I’m already making coffee. We’ll put things in order together.”

“Is this you trying to be selfish or something?” Sully squinted at him.

“I’m a very selfish person.”

“You suck at this.” Laughing, Sully pulled him away from the stove. The kettle rattled and spat steam behind Libra, close to screeching up a storm. “Maybe that’s why I’m ‘boss’ and you’re ‘mom’.”

When she reached for it, Libra caught her hand and let the kettle shriek. “I think it’s because they like playing Ghouls and Doves with you. Now hush and bring me that press.” He kissed her knuckles, tucking “please” into the center before she flushed up through her hairline.

“Yeah, yeah.” Sully hesitated as she glanced toward the counter, then pressed a kiss to Libra’s hair before playing fetch. Her words shoved on, reaching for nonchalant. “It’d explain why my kid wants to pound me into dirt. She fights like a damn hurricane with those rinkaku—just like her dad.”

“She’ll learn to play nicely. I think she’s still acclimating to the others.” Libra accepted the press and poured, watching Sully double back for their mugs out of his periphery.

“She’s got as much finesse with kids as I do, then. Great.”

Libra laughed, light as a bell. “I have faith in both of you.” He waited. Stirred. Poured. Waited. Sully’s arms belted his waist as he reached for the plunger before one hand strayed to cover his heart. Through the soft cotton of his t-shirt, it was enough to make Libra blush. The feeling wasn’t unpleasant.

“Well, thanks. You’re a good man, Libra.” Sully squeezed his middle, chin digging into his shoulder while he pressed then poured. “I hope Kjelle takes a few chips off your block.”

A dribble of coffee overflowed onto the counter before Libra reached for a towel to clean it up. Sully’s arms dropped, but the fierce feeling in his chest remained. He hung the towel back over its hook before brushing his knuckle to the corners of his eyes. “And you’re a wonderful woman. Thank you for bringing me so much happiness, Sully.”

She took to his side with a fond, sideways smile as he slid her mug over. “Saying crap like that just makes me want to kiss the hell out of you, you know?”

Libra watched her hand curl into the handle of her mug and radiated happiness. “I know.”


End file.
